Wherewolves
by WherewolvesRSexay
Summary: Jacob and Bella the way it should have been I have nothing on Stephanie Meyer but I do believe Bella/Jacob is so much better than Edward/Bella. So here is my story hope you like it. Maybe a future lemon? Your input is used in futur chapters.
1. The Beggining

Wherewoves My name is Jacob and this is my story. I was born in La Push, Washington, a little Indian Reservation close to Forks. My fathers name is Billy Black, I never really knew my mother, she died before I was 5. My father and sisters rarely speak of her, and if they do it isn't relevant. All I know is that she was a wonderful woman full of love and luaghter, and gave everything to her husband and children. With her last breath she told my dad to take care of us and to never let us be harmed. My father has done all that and more, he worked all day and cared for us at the same time. My father was handi-capped in a construction accident in Port Angeles. My oldest sister Carrie went to work and Mishelle my older sister went off to The University of Washington for college the next fall. I thought my life was hard, and I knew that I would have to be strong. My fathers friend Charlie would visit over the weekends, and bring his little girl Bella along. It was duriong these visits that I would pour my heart out to her. Bella was such a good listener, strong minded and she held me close. She would wipe away my tears and tell me that she would always be there for me. Every once and a while she would miss a visit, for the rest of the week I would be furious, I isolated myself from everyone, my father worried and everytime I would tell him that I was fine.

Charlie called one day, it was a rare day when Charlie called, Bella had missed last weekends visit and I had a gut feeling that this time something was wrong. My father got off the phone and turned to me, tears brimmed his eyes and his voice was shaky as he told me Bella had left for Arizona with her mother when Renaee and Charlie had gotten a divorce. I stumbled backwards turned and ran to my room. My eyes were blurred with the tears that fell silently down my cheeks. My lip quivered and my shoulders shock with the silent cries that racked my body, I locked my door and I slammed my window. I laid in bed for hours, my tears soaking the pillow. My muscles were sore and they cramped often, my bed was getting uncomfortable and the knocks that barraged my door every so often pounded in my brain. The emptiness in my heart just reminded me that she was gone, she was gone forever or so it seemed in my mind. Billy called everyone he knew asking for help, they all told him the same simple thing "Give him time, he will come around he can't mope for long." And they were right, after a few days I came out of my room, lonely, hungry, and in dire need of a shower. My eyes were bloodshot and my face was ashen, the emotional damage was terrible. Billy fixed me dinner and I ate ravenously, like a starving man. Plate after plate of food was devoured and when Billy finally cleared the table I had eaten more than my fair share. Billy shooed me off to go take a shower, and he was right I reeked of sweat and tears, salty tears that had stained my face for so many days. the shower left me feelign clean and warm. I got dressed and headed for the woods, I needed some alone time to think, to think of Bella.

That day I was 7, Bella was 9.


	2. Coming Home

Wherewolves

Previously on Wherewolves: I was 7, Bella was 9.

8 years later the phone rang, I nonchalantly picked up the reciver and flatly stated, as I had for the last 8 years, "Black residence this is Jake." Charlie was ecstatic "Bella is coming home" he yelled into the phone "Jake she is coming home!" He went on like a child at Christmas, and for the first time since Bella had left those 8 years I felt hope. Charlie asked to talk to my father and I handed over the phone. I felt bouyant, light as a feather as I walked to my room, the same place I had gone 8 years ago. It had been so long but the memory was fresh, it burned in my heart like I had been stabbed yesterday.

Weeks past and I never heard from Charlie, he said he would call when she arrived. My spark of hope was begining to fade, all of a sudden the ringing of the phone cut through the silence that had filled the house like a blanket of fog fills a valley. I jumped towards the shrill ringing phone, stubbing my toe in the proccess. I answered the phone still cursing in my mind the throbbing of my big toe. "Swan Residence, Jake speaking!" I answered with enthusiasm. "Jake get over here, I am at the Airport picking her up right now, bring that truck and your old man."

I slammed the phone on the reciever and whirled around, the biggest smile on my face since the day that I had least seen Bella. My father knew instantly and started wheeling himself towards the door. I ran up to my room, threw on a shirt, put my long ebony hair up into a ponytail and sprayed cologne on my throat. I still wished that i had more muscle so maybe I could impress Bella, but who knows, maybe she will be impresses anyways. I stopped to look at my relection in the small mirror in my room. My white teeth sparkled in the rare Washington sunlight, and my Russet colored skin gave off an illumination of hope and longing.

I ran out the door and slammed it behind me with such force the house shook. i jumped off the porce and threw myself into the truck, gunned the engine to life and took off towards the Swan house. Billy had to yell at me 5 times before we pulled into the driveway at Charlies house to slow down. I was in a hurry, such a hurry that we arrived before Bella and Charlie. When the police cruiser pulled into the driveway, I shoved myself out the doorframe of the old Chevy pickup. Charlie reintroduced us. "Bella this is Jacob Black, known around here as Jake. This here is his old man Billy, he is known as soem sort of a cheif on the Indian Reservation called La Push."

"Yeah I remember Jake, we used to make mud pies on the beach while we swapped stories and old wives tales." When she talked it was like a harmony, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her skin was like ivory or porceline, didn't she used to live in Arizona?? But that wasn't relevant, her lips were a pouty bow, deep red and her teeth were perfect. Straight, white, and looked like she had worn braces at some time or another during her stay in Arizona.

Charlie was talking but it was background noise to me, she headed off towards the truck and sounded enthusiatstic when she said "It's perfect!" My dad was mumbling to Charlie about how he knew she would love it. She threw open the door hitting me in the leg, on my way to the otherside of the truck. I act like it didn't hurt but it truly did, I got inside and started telling her how to use the truck.

She asked if I needed a ride to school and i drawled out "Nah, I go to school on the Res." She looked down at the steerign wheel and mumbled "Well it would have been nice to know someone at school." I looked out the window hurt, but opened the door and walked to the house. She threw open her door and stalked to the house. I followed her up to her room where new bed covers were stacked on the ottoman by the foot of the bed. A new laptop sat on the old mahogany desk under a work light. I sat down with an "oomph" on her bed. She stared at me incredulously and then threw herself at me, and landed on top of me. She started laughing and tickled me without mercy. She still remebered where I was ticklish. I finally gave in and yelled "Uncle Uncle, you win, you win" I rolled her off me and we lay there laughing. 


	3. The Boys

Wherewolves

Previously on Wherewolves: I rolled her off me and we lay there laughing.

I awoke the next morning a smile immediatly spreadign across my broad cheecks. Bella was back, we were back to beign friends and havign fun. My world was brighter and everything seemed fresh and new. I showered and streaked through the house in the direction of the drying machine, I sorted through my clothes and threw on my tightest T-shirt and my sexy jeans I gunned my dads old truck to life. As I pulled out of my driveway and turned towards the school, Bella flooded my mind. School was hard that day as I could think of nothing but Bells, her face was running through my mind. That amazing smile, those perfect teeth, her porceline like face. She was almost like a china doll, perfect and fragile.

What was I thinking Bella had only been in town for a day and I was already barking up her tree! I needed to calm myself down and just be her friend again. But it was so hard I was 15 and all my friends had girlfriends leavign me the odd one out in the bunch. Embry was the class pimp, he always had a girl on his hip. His on again off again girlfriend was gorgeous, but she was really high maintenance explaining why Embry never dated her for more than a month. Melissa was a tall, sexy, cute, blonde haired, blue eyed, boy tease. She got what she wanted when she wanted and nothing less. All the boys in school loved her and lusted after her. Truth be told she is a virgin and she had yet to find the right boy to deflower her. We all knew it was gonna be Embry.

Then there was Quils ex-girlfriend Jamie, she wasn't ostentacious like Melissa but she was pretty and she had loved him to the ends of the earth until Quil had become cocky. Now she looks at him with malice in her heart, that glare chills me to the bone. Quil has only recently joined in the ranks of Embry with his 4 girlfriends in 5 weeks. I couldn't believe him, he was really starting to get cocky.

Boe was a new face in my group and had up until recently been a bachelor. Until he met Kaytie. Kaytie was a beutiful, brown haired, Head cheerleader for the Forks Trojans. Kaytie was also Melissa's best friend. They spent all their spare time together, which ment Boe and Embry spent alot of time together. I was really feelign like the odd man out alto lately.

When I got home there was a message scrawled in my father writing on the table. It read "Gone fishing with Charlie, Bells gets out of school at 4pm. Go see her she seemed really lonely" 


	4. After School

Wherewolves

Previously on Wherewolves: "Gone fishing with Charlie, Bells gets out of school at 4pm. Go see her she seemed really lonely"

As soon as I had read the note, I was immediately excited. the prospect of seeing Bella gain was so amazing that I could not help but smile and run around getting ready. I jumped in the shower and got scalded by the hot water. Damn I had completly forgotten to test the water before I jumped in. My mind was muddled, and my hands were clamy with nervousness despite the heat of the water. My russet skin was a deep red as I washed my hair and used my new body wash. I towled off and threw back on my school clothes, I had recntly bought a new AXE and sparayed it liberally over my entire body. It smelled amazing and I hoped Bella liked it. I jumped off the porch in the direction of the truck and tripped on a rock in my hustle, I was still clumsy. When I finally got myself hoisted ino the truck and had the engine warmed up it was nearly 4 o'clock.

I drove like a bat out of Hell and in a sense I was. School drove me crazy every day and the prospect of seeing Bella was the best thing now. When I finally pulled up to her house flinging gravel, I was flushed and out of breath. The sound of music reached my ears, Nickleback and 3 Doors Down. Her beautiful voice reached my ears and I was almost pulled towards the door. It felt like she had me attached to a string that was tied to my heart and reeling me in like a fish. She wasn't happy, she was singing only the sad songs, she sounded like she was in pain and lots of it. Her voice made me want to cry in agony like I did the first days the she was gone. I knocked on the door and peeked my head around the door frame as i slowly opened the door. She turned down the CD player and yelle out "Who's there?"

"It's me . . .Jacob from the Res" I managed to stutter out. She bounded towards the door and opened it the rest of the way. "Jacob, this is awesome, why are you here??? No scratch that What made you decide to come, scratch that again. Thank God your here, I had the worst day today, but enough about me what about you? How are the boys, and school, and everything else tell me everything!" It all came out in a rush her words gumbling together in a mush. I jokeingly picked her up and placed her on the couch, "Slow down, speak slowly I can't read lips or hear what your saying at that speed."

"Jake OMG it is so good to see a friendly face that isn't throwing themselves at me or trying to run away. All today the boys eithe were running away or flirting endlessly with me. It got so annoying, I am so not ready for a relationship with anyone quite yet." With these words my heart dropped and my smile faded a shade or two. But she just went on "And there is this creepy Edward Cullen guy that just gives me the chills. When I walked into the door for my Biology class this afternoon, and he immediatly tensed up and tried to get as far away from me as he possibly could. The whole period he sat on the edge of his chair with his hands clenched into fists and his knuckles were white with the effort. He was such an asshole, I am gonna ask him what his problem was! He had no Fucking reason to act like that, he doesn't even know a Damn thing about me!!!" I had never heard her talk like this about anyone, or anything for that matter, I was shocked to say the least.

When she had finally calmed down from her anger streak and I had recovered from my shock, we laughed out loud at the obserdness of it all. "So Bella tell me more about this creepy Edward creature." She laughed at this "So he is a creature now?" Yeah . .Well . .Sort of . .I mean . .Never mind just tell me more!"

So she went on and on about Edward Cullen was such an asshole, just his name left a foul taste inher mouth or so she said. But apparently he was beautiful, and so were his family members. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. Her new friend Angela Weber had a total crush on Edward, but she couldn't see why. She was still going on about him beign an arrogant prick.

Well I guess I didn't really have to worry much about this Edward dude. That was a real relief especiallt since I had it set in my heart to date her someday. Bella has simply and easily twisted her way into my world, in a way that I was sure she would never escape.

Bella had moved from her place on the chair and came and sat down in my lap. I took in a sharp intake of breath with this sudden change of pace. She laughed at the hitch in my breath, and whispered in my ear "You afraid Jakey or just nervous?" I replied with a nonchalant "Do I really have to answer that?" My voice sounded like I had been punched in the nuts as I spoke, but then again she was sitting on my dick. I picked her up and sat her on the couch next to me, picked up the remote and flipped it to CSI:Miami. This show always makes me think about who the killer really is, and in the same fashion takes my mind off everything, including Bella who just tried to come on to me. I looked over at Bella who was sort of pouting, I assumed over the attempt at seducing me.

We sat and watched about 10 Episodes of CSI:Miami and then I headed home, afterall dad was buying Pizza, couldn't miss that. When I got home there was two Giant Pizza's on the table and charlie had only eaten half of the first one. I was about to ask him why he bought two, when my stomach growled ravenously, I ate the whoel giant and what was left of the second one, when Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen. "Geeze Jake, you seriously ate the rest of the Pizza??" There was astonishment in his voice. "Yeah I guess I was just really freaking hungry tonight, I feel kinda feavery too. I am gonna go take a cold shower and then go to sleep, try and fight this off. 


	5. Seeing Wolves

**Sorry guys, it's really hard to update between school, sports and the ranch. So I will try to be on as much as possible writing this thing**. **thanx for all the reviews, its awesome**

Wherewolves

Previously on Wherewolves: Yeah I guess I was just really freaking hungry tonight, I feel kinda feavery too. I am gonna go take a cold shower and then go to sleep, try and fight this off.

I took a long cold shower trying to cool myself off. The strangest thing happened, all the water that came in contact with my skin turned into steam. The whoel bathroom was steaming from me. Was I really that warm?? I got out of the shower and stuck a thermometer into my mouth without thinking. I stood there drying myself off until the stupid thing bleeped. A very high 108 degrees. SHIT!! But as I continued to dry myself off, I really looked at my body. My arms were bigger, my pecs stood out, and I had developed an 8 pack. HOLY SHIT!!! Not to mention "Little Jake" wasn't so little anymore. That was awesome, now no girl would be able to resist me. I would finally be one of the gang. I flexed and my veins popped out on my ripped arms. My pecs trembled and my shoulder muscle grew. Was the fever making me imagine things, or was it for real? I really needed to go to bed. I threw the thermometer into the drawer and threw on my basketball shorts.

I tossed and turned throughout the night, it felt as if I were on fire and my body continued to convulse and shake. I awoke the next morning and barged through the door, slamming it so hard the whole house shook on its foundation. I took off into the woods and started to hike, the fever was definitely starting to get to me. I hiked for a better part of the day and right as I was about o head home I came into the most beautiful, quaint, little meadow. The sun shined into it, it was covered in flowers and dew covered grass. I needed to show Bells this amazing meadow. I started to walk back in the direction I came from. I must have been about half way home, I was starting to really shake, my vision was blurry and my heart was racing. My body felt as if it was ripping itself apart. I continued to walk towards my house, but every step was forced and every seconds was agony. I tripped on a log I couldn't see, I didn't even try to get up I just let the fever take it's toll. I was shaking uncontrollably and my bones felt as if there were going to explode.

All of a sudden it did, my body exploded and something foreign torn out of me like a monster. All of a sudden voices filled my head. Sam, Paul, and Jared at the same time. "Where are you?"  
"Wow, way cool man!"  
"How come your the fucking russet one?"

My I answered tham but I never had to speak, all of a sudden three very large, very scary lookign wolves charged out of the darkness. I think I had just found what had the community so scared. One wolf looked at me with knowing eyes, the same time a voice popped into my head.  
"Jake, your a wherewolf, you just phased. Welcome to the pack."  
I looked down at myself and found instead of hands I had emmense Russet colored paws, I turned and caught a glimps of MY tail. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I had a freakign tail man. I caught my reflection in a puddle, I was a very large, very scary lookign russet wolf. I still had my eyes but evry thing was gone. All features and SEXYNESS. AwwMan.  
"Chill out Jake you will be even sexier when you phase back. Who knows you may even get Bella to fall in love with you." That was Paul.  
"Jake just think about yourself in human form, you will phase back. It hurts the first couple of times, but then it becomes like puttign on clothes, fast and second nature."

As soon as I thought of my human form, of course there I was human again. And BUTT NAKED, in fronmt of the guys. They all snorted in their wolf forms, and Sam ran away apparently phased, took off his pants, and phased back only to join us again, Cutoffs hanging from his mouth. He tossed them at me and I quickly put them on, to my suprise they fit like a glove. I was ripped, even more then last night. I was a FUCKING Greek God, this was the best thing ever.

The boys all followed me home and when I had changed I walked back outside to give, Sam his shorts back so they could all come into the house.

**Thanks for reading this all you guys**. **Reviews are totally like kissing Paul (okay maybe not). The more Reviews the faster I Update. So push the little button and give me a good one.**


	6. Those Eyes

**Hey your input for the next few chapter would be great guys. I am running our of Ideas. A Beta would be great too!!!**

Wherewolves

BPOV

I haven't seen nor spoken to Jacob since the incident in the living room. I mean, was it that bad or was he overreacting. I didn't think it was THAT bad, just a teenage hormones taking over my body. Did I ove to soon, I thought I saw the signs. When the boys back home in Arizona looked at me like that, they all wanted to jump my bones. But Jake just picked me up and set me on the couch. He had totally blown me off, it was so unfair. I was bound and determined to talk to him but he never answered my calls or txt me back. All my txts said the same basic message:

"Jake call or txt me bck pls?"

xxBellsxx

"Jacob Kellan Black you pick up your phone RIGHT NOW! Or so help me I WILL castrate you!

xxBellsxx

"Jake pls Im so srry pls pls txt or call me. I miss you!!

xxBellsxx

I even left him voice messages:

"Jake please call me back on my cell or at the house, Luvs Bella"

"Jacob I need to talk to you ASAP. Please call me back miss you Bella

Still no answer, days then weeks flew by without a trace of Jake, even Billy never called back after the messages on the house phone. Charlie was astounded by their behavior. Every time he tried to call same thing, voice mail and no return calls, and Charlie is the Chief of Police.

All Jacobs phone did was ring over and over till I hung up in frustration or the voice mail picked up. I could see him siting there watching his phone vibrate across the table as he ignored it. Something had to be done so I made a split second decision and decided that I would drive down to La Push after work the next day. Then I would get some answers.

JPOV

This was killing me. I hadn't seen Bella in 2 weeks. Teh guys were getting annoyed with my constant thinking about her. I didn't mean to do it she just flodded my brain. She continuously txt and called me leaving messages. Her voice was so alluring but sounded so rejected and hurt. I wanted to pick up the phone, I wanted to tell her it was gonna be alright. But instead I just watched the phone as it vibrated across the table. Sam woudl come check on me every day, to make sure I was alright and mostly to see if I had told Bella the secret that had been safe for hundreds of years.  
All the storiess and legends were true. So truly Bella has known all along, when we were kids I told Bella all the tribal legends while we walked down First Beach durign the summer. It was horrible she knew it, she knew exactly what had happened to me. But she would never put it together without help.

A hole was slowly being burned into my heart from not being with Bella. Sam knew it to, but still he never relented and he is Alpha, so what he says go.

The next day I was on patrol when Sam yelled "Jacob GO HOME NOW. Everyone else meet me in the out skirting forest of Jakes house NOW!!"

As I reached the edge of the forest I saw Bellas' truck parked infront of my house. I phased and pulled my pants from the cord around my ankle. I shimmied them on as I walked to the house. I saw Bella sittign in her truck, she was smart. She knew I had to come home sooner or later. I strode past the truck towards the back door in the now pouring rain. "Typical Washington, if you dont liek the weather. Wait 5 minutes it will change." I heard the door of her truck open and slam shut. She ran after me tryign to keep up. She tripped on a rocj hidden in the mud and out of sheer instinct I turned and caught her by the waist just in time. We looked into each others eyes . . . **TBC**

**Hey guys you know there is a little Grey button down below here that says Review on it. Drop by and give me Ideas School is suckign my brain completely dry of all artistic aspects. PLS PLS PLS Save me  
**


	7. Bella

Those eyes, brown as the great fir tree that stood in my yard, the same brown as the First Beach pebbles underfoot, brown as a freshly stirred mudpuddle, and warm as Hot Chocolate on a cold snowy Winter day in Forks. Those eyes of hers captures my heart, my soul and definitely held me on this earth. WAIT WAIT WAIT. Did I just imprint on Bella, of course, the girl of my dreams. She was back and now she was my imprint. Which means AWESOME she gets to know about the whole werewolf thing and definitely means she will be hanging around forks alot more. I mean if she accepted me for what I am and what just happened.

I stood her up and then looked her over from head to foot. She was wearing a baby pink tiny t-shirt, Dark blue Explosion jeans ( my favorite on her ) and a Black Vest. She was oblivious of the pouring rain that had already drenched her t-shirt showing of her Black lacy bra, and shaping her pants to hug her already amazing figure. This girl was gonna kill me sooner or later. First the incident on her couch which was terribly hard for me to walk away from and now this an erotic show of her curves, on accident. WOW I sure got to be part of alot of her little "accidents".

Her lips were glossed simply in just a natural pink that brought out her perfect pout like a bow sitting on a white completion that shone like ivory in the dim gray light. The rosy blush that all too often crept onto her cheeks spread like wildfire, reminding me of catching her around the waist. Her eyes I could just lose myself in, they hid under a veil of thick black lashes with pink eyes shadow. The way she looked up from under them amazed me, tricked me , and played with my brain. She knew exactly how she was gonna fight this war and it would not be fair in any way, shape, or form.

"Why don't we go inside and talk this over I can get you some fresh clothes and hot chocolate. You look like a drowned rat."

"Why thanks Jacob, it is so good to see you again too." The tone of her sarcasm struck me like a knife. "You disappear and out of no where you expect it to be okay again. Oh lets get you into my clothes and get hot chocolate, just like nothing ever happened. Jake WHY. Why did you leave, why didn't you call or txt, why do you think this is ok. And for gods sake quit looking at me like I am your soulmate." WOW she had really struck Paydirt without even noticing what my eyes did, they were prolly as big as saucers and popping out of my head literally.

I took her hand and lead her inside the house. She followed but not without dragging her feet. By the time we had reached the front porch both of us were soaked with no hope of drying anytime soon. She followed me up to my room and I got her a change of clothes, I showed her the bathroom and I changed into new cutoffs. I lept down the stairs to the small kitchen and poured two cups of hot coco and stuck them into the microwave, The timer had just dinged when the floorboard creaked above the staircase. I opened the microwave and set out mugs on the coffee table and looked at the stairs. BIG MISTAKE!!!

She was gorgeous, her hair let down and towel dried, she was in my smallest t-shirt which still dwarfed her but looked like she belonged in it. My bball shorts were wrapped up at the waistband until the shorts cleared her knees. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed after a long night of sleeping with the man she loved. Oh how I hoped that man was me and how I hoped that she would choose me as hers.


End file.
